


Of The Devil's Party

by tolarian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HYDRA Trash Party, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, brief mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolarian/pseuds/tolarian
Summary: Fill on the Hydra Trash Meme for the following prompt:steve falls off the train with bucky and they both end up with hydra. as part of his torture, steve is forced to watch/participate in trash parties.+ participation being presented as a reward for good behavior++ Bucky's reward for good behavior is - you guessed it - participating in a party with Steve as the favorAn ongoing work with the deviations from the prompt. Thanks, Anon! Sincere thanks to my beta,dance4thedead. All remaining mistakes are my own!





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the long game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241733) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> A lot of my work ends up being a love letter to another fic. Despite being a prompt fill, this is definitely inspired by [dirtybinary's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary) amazing ["the long game,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241733) which also features Steve and Bucky as brainwashed HYDRA agents. Its characterization is simply extraordinary and this version of Steve is deeply, lovingly indebted to that one.
> 
> Content Notes at the end of each chapter. This is a Hydra Trash Party fic, which means it depicts violent non-con in detail. While the Content Notes are thorough, please feel free to skip this one if it's just not for you.
> 
> Title taken from William Blake's The Marriage of Heaven and Hell.

The Captain understands tactics, but he doesn't understand people. That's why he doesn't scream.

The Soldier, on the other hand, understands the importance of perceived suffering, so he screams as much as their handlers want. Cries. Writhes. While the Captain huffs his pain through his teeth as if unimpressed.

Put less generously: the Captain is stiff-necked even in slavery, because there is something their owners could not burn out of him, something the Soldier gave up to the Chair decades ago.

Weakness is not without its advantages. The Soldier is much better at suffering, so when it amuses them to turn them on each other, sometimes as punishment, sometimes as reward, it is usually the Captain hurting the Soldier. The Captain's broad hands around his neck, the Captain's knee in his back, the Captain's piss in his mouth.

The Soldier would not have it any other way and it is essential that their owners never discover this. The Captain's usefulness wouldn't stay their cruelty; it never does.

Tonight: reward. The Captain oversaw the disposal of the car and its two occupants—embroidered though the plan was by their handlers' stupid stipulations. The Captain's plans are almost always successful, but he truly shines during extended missions—their support teams become squadrons and cities fall in a night. Even the handlers look at the Captain with something like awe when they're out in the field. 

The looks change when it is time for rewards. 

Tonight, the Captain must watch as the ranks take their turns. The Soldier has been thrown to the support team—although they certainly didn't do any of the goddamn work. The Captain planned the operation and the Soldier did the grunt work. 

The Captain has been ordered to drink beer and watch as they proceed. 

The higher-ups  are the first with the Soldier, at least those interested in breaking him in for the night. Anyone who survives HYDRA long enough gets bored of the Soldier eventually. Everyone but the Captain.  Still, they get the best screams; they're the most likely to notice if he doesn't put in the effort.

The mid-level operatives follow. They take the longest: they're experienced enough to know exactly what they like from the Soldier without rushing it. This is when the first injuries start to heal even as others accumulate. It's a confusing kind of pain: the feeling of bones mending  is no good for his focus tonight. They're starting to test his stamina. What's worse, they crowd him so he can't watch the Captain.

Now, he's dealing with the least of them. Some of them have never even gotten their hands on the Soldier before and go off like teenage boys. They're nothing. His biggest enemy here is time.

The Captain will go last. 

The Soldier chokes on the cock in his mouth because it'll hurry the man along, and the shudder lets him see the Captain, just for a moment. There's another behind him, in him, but the Soldier's in so much pain at this point that it barely registers. Blunt fingernails scrabble at his hips as he risks another shudder, another split-second look at the Captain, who watches him with a beautiful, blank face.

It is tempting, sometimes to look at the Captain's impassive face and imagine that he does not care about the Soldier's suffering. That it does not pain him. But the Soldier knows it does. On long operations, the agents who enjoy the Soldier's dramatics the most are the ones that disappear, sooner or later. 

Even handlers and those above them are not fully immune to the Captain's displeasure. There was a coup that killed off a commander who liked to torture the Soldier, who kept him out of the field. The Captain left the commander to the mercy of men eager to prove their devotion to his usurper. It took days. 

The current commander is much more interested in consolidating HYDRA's grip on the world than torturing the Soldier. He consults with the Captain, keeps him out of the ice to provide his expertise.

It is a strange thought that the Captain's slow, patient justice has made HYDRA a more effective force in the world. The exact reason behind its strangeness is not entirely clear. Like the Captain's rare mercy, its provenance is unknown.

Sometimes they give him to the Captain to use alone. The experience is not that much less violent, but one man's abuse—even if that one man is the Captain—can't compare to the endless evenings. The Captain only demonstrates kindness when it cannot be seen. And when isn't someone watching?

Nights like this one have been rarer recently. This time the gagging is real as the operative shudders into his mouth. That sets off the other—perhaps they're friends? Not that it matters—and soon the Soldier collapses on the floor. Semen and saliva leak out of him, and he gargles something in the very back of his throat that's gummed by the accumulation of mucus. A fine sight for the Captain, who finishes his drink as the few remaining onlookers cheer.

If the Soldier had the energy to hate, he'd hate the ones that stay until the very end to shout orders at the Captain. They think he's following their directives, when really the unimaginative cruelties they shout out just happen to match what HYDRA expects the Captain to do anyway.  The really creative thinkers are all too high-up to bother with this.

The Soldier can't see, but he knows the Captain is looking at him, ignoring the shouts. Blue eyes like ocean-depths, hiding luminous monsters.

The real orders were dropped much earlier. The handler that waved the Captain to his reward didn't even stay to watch the orders carried out.

If the Soldier had to guess, he'd suspect that handler isn't going to live much longer. The likeliest replacement grew up following the Captain—ageless warrior, angry god—and treats him like it.

The Captain's boots are heavy on the floor before he rolls the Soldier flat on his back with the edge of a tread.  It's the gentlest he'll be with an audience. The Soldier's gaze swims as he tries to look up at the Captain. He's a blur of black and red.

He won't have to act for the Captain. Never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes  
> \- Bucky and Steve have both been through the Winter Soldier conditioning; as a result, their ability to consent is highly compromised  
> \- Bucky references many past acts of torture, both perpetrated by Steve or Bucky upon the other, or by Hydra agents; he makes brief references to choking and piss play  
> \- During the course of the chapter, Bucky is sexually assaulted by various Hydra agents, while Steve watches; it is not fully clear what Steve thinks of the assault, due to his brainwashing and lack of affect  
> \- The assault includes forced oral and anal sex, and significant bodily injury and pain  
> \- Bucky references Steve manipulating Hydra's changes in leadership and the torture of former commanders by other Hydra personnel


	2. From Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues.
> 
> Content Notes at the end.

The Soldier fails to notice the bucket until the Captain puts it down. More accurately, it might be called a tub but everything looks small in the Captain's hard hands. It sloshes when he places it on the floor, slopping water that hurries toward the Soldier's outstretched arm.

The bucket is very full. The Captain carried like it was nothing.

Traitorous neurons flash the message to struggle--not to get away from the Captain, but from the water--but the Soldier mostly remains still. Looking up at the Captain, he struggles to remember the details of the orders. But when the Captain bends, when his beautiful face comes closer, every order falls away but the truest one.

Be good for the Captain. It supersedes everything, even the barest layers of his programming and the Soldier goes limp when the Captain seizes him by the hair and shoulders. He holds the Soldier just above the surface to stare at a shuddering reflection.

The Captain presses him under the surface of the water and he tries, truly tries, not to struggle. Anything the Captain does is for the good of HYDRA.

If he drowned the Asset, there would be a reason. Despite that knowledge, despite the cringing desire to be good, there are confusing signals: twitching muscles, approaching panic, and other deep-laid imperatives: be useful to HYDRA, remain functional unless expressly ordered otherwise.

He starts to struggle and the Captain pulls him up. He waits for the Soldier to blink away the confusion, catch his unimpressed expression. The Captain raps him on the brow-- _Smarten up, soldier_ \--and pushes him under again.

The Soldier manages to keep still longer this time, but panic blooms like it always does, and when the Captain pulls him up again, the Soldier vomits water and semen and stomach acid.

Perhaps that was the point of the exercise. Except the Captain puts him under again and his hands are unyielding, even to panic. The Soldier starts to claw at the tub, clutching hard enough it deforms the edge, that his fingers--metal and otherwise--scrabble at the floor.

But the Captain just waits.

The Soldier is dimly aware of receding pressure, of the shock of air and wretched, filling lungs. But he is being brought up, away from the misery of the water up to the Captain's chest and held close.

The Captain carries him like that all the way back to their quarters.

-

The Captain lays him down on the bunk and smoothes his damp hair until the Soldier stops shaking. His touch would be soft, if it wasn't for the weight of his hands, the calluses and coarseness he's taken on for HYDRA's sake. His thigh is thick and heavy under coarse material and it still sears the Soldier's cheek. He curls closer: there's no telling how long they'll be allowed to lie like this.

When the Soldier turns his head up, the Captain's gaze is like the surface of the water viewed from below.

"Good job," he says and the Soldier's heart squeezes. The tub was worth it, his ragged fingernails and the concrete dust underneath are worth it for that quiet praise.

It's not his place to tell that Captain that he did well, too. He followed orders and he didn't give in to sentiment, the way the Soldier does. The Captain is a paragon of the kind of order HYDRA brings to the world.

The Soldier presses into the Captain's palm and closes his eyes.  He wishes the Captain would just crush him, squeeze him between his unforgiving hand and damp thigh until his skull cracked. But that violates all sorts of directives and the Captain wouldn't like it.

"Is it over?"

Sometimes, it's not. Sometimes the door opens and the commander is there. Except that commander is dead, like so many of the others. He wonders if someday HYDRA will eat itself and only he and the Captain will be left. It's an impossible thought.

"Almost," the Captain says. "Just settling you in your rack. Storage in the morning, Soldier."

The Soldier blinks, confused. "Why not now?" He's functional enough for a wipe. Why should they wait? It's not like he hasn't been frozen with injuries before.  _You need your beauty sleep_ , says a voice he doesn't recognize.

Heavy hands cradle his neck, stroke his jaw. It's obscene and perfect, but it can't last. They can't be seen getting sentimental: the Captain knows that.

It's been six months since the Soldier came out of cryo. He doesn't think they even put the Captain under anymore. He's not sure how it ever worked. The Captain burns inside. Somewhere their masters can't see is a molten core.

"Techs aren't available until the morning. Rest up." The Captain doesn't move. Maybe they'll have all night like this. Maybe the Captain will envelop the Soldier in his arms and squeeze the breath out of him and in the morning they'll freeze his smiling corpse.

For now, he takes liberties, because they won't bother to unfreeze him for punishment if they catch it on the tapes later. He rubs his cheek against the Captain's thigh.

The Captain hums something and his thumb strokes the Soldier's pulse. It's a secret sign and he doesn't think the Captain realizes that the Soldier doesn't remember what it means. Something good. All good things are secret.

The Soldier drifts, imagining all the things the Captain could be saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes:  
> \- Steve half-drowns Bucky  
> \- Bucky vomits; the contents include semen  
> \- Bucky imagines Steve killing him several times  
> \- The chapter references cryo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) 
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper”" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
